Akyu Day 1
A Memorable Girl Setting: Human Village Music: Plot: Akyu says that might take a while, and they walk over to a cafe. Keine explains about Gensokyo the same amount that Keine does. She also mentions a little bit about herself. At the end, Akyu realizes that it is late and she needs to finish delivering her message to Keine. They both rush back, and find Keine in her house looking a little annoyed. Akyu says she filled Anon in on Gensokyo and tells Keine that the town council wanted to talk to her about protection from youkai during the festival. ---- ---- Background: Teahouse] Teatime “What, so I’m crazy after all?” This teahouse we are in now is the kind of establishment that you, if trying to be polite, would describe as having ‘atmosphere’. You would mention the sweet scent of freshly brewing tea and the buzzing of warm community ambience. Then you would hastily change the subject. Alas, ‘atmosphere’ is the highest praise I can give, as the number of merits abruptly dries up from there. The sad truth is that the teahouse is better described as ‘bare’. Plain wooden stools at plain wooden benches to go with the plain wooden floor. The odd brush painting hangs amongst the unflattering promotional menus, but even those aren’t enough to cover the nakedness of the plank walls. At best, the furnishing is humble. At worst, the shop is just rundown. Complementing the meager décor were the patrons, as much a part of the place as the furniture; they were mostly washed-out geriatrics making pointless small talk over modest, protein-deficient lunches or jeering obnoxiously at the games of chess set up in the corner. These are the scenes you’d expect from rural Amish backwaters, not actual civilization. I’m a fish out of water; just my jeans are enough to make me feel embarrassingly overdressed. However, none of that is important now. Akyu had led me here saying that we were going to take some time. My drink hadn’t even cooled before she dropped the bombshell. This is not a movie set. Not a feudal re-enactment village. Not a backwards subsistence community. No, I’m just a marble-spilling basket case. Sprite: Neutral/Appropriately Calm While I go mad inside my head, Akyu calmly sips her tea as the very model of composure. Akyu: “Dear me, no. In my opinion, you seem no less lucid than any other of this village.” Yes, the voices in my head are assuring me that I’m just as sane as they are. “But you said that this was all a hallucination or something.” Akyu: “That is not exactly what I meant. Gensokyo is a realm hard to explain.” Akyu fixes me with an interrogative look. Akyu: “Are you sure that Ms. Kamishirasawa did not share with you any of her lore?” Her lore? What is she, some sort of scholar? Was it the hat? “Well, she did keep mentioning how dangerous it was.” Akyu: “That is useful wisdom. If you were to leave the bounds of this village you would no doubt be menaced by all manners of unruly youkai—” Sprite: Smiling Akyu: “—Ah, but you do not know about them either. My apologies. If it would please you, I shall start the story from the very beginning.” At that moment I was suddenly looking a very different Akyu. Her eyes are glazed over, unfocused, staring into the nothingness. Her voice comes out crisp and clear, verging on melodic, weaving history into a narrative. CG: Prehistoric flashback Storytime Akyu: “Our tale begins at a time when history itself was just dawning and man was beginning to learn. They learned to make tools and build shelters. They learned to start fires and create light. But there was still much about their world that they did not understand. They did not understand what made water fall from the sky when it rained. What made the ground shake during earthquakes. What made the sun shine and the plants grow and life bloom. It was unsettling for the curious humans, and in their restless sleep they dreamt of answers. They were dreams of gods and demons and supernatural forces, dreams about unseen powers responsible for what man could not explain themselves. From those dreams sprang forth youkai.” CG: Youkai showcase “The youkai, too, could not be explained. They were explanations in and of themselves. Because they were needed, they were. It was by their existence that humans made sense of their world. If a drought was killing the crops, it was because the rain god needed appeasement. If a building collapsed from quakes, it was because the earth spirits were agitated. If a friend did not come back from a hunting trip, it was because he was eaten by youkai. Each part was filled and well played.” CG: Modern History Showcase “But in time, humans learned to master their world. Armed with logic and reason they formulated truth. Bearing the torch of science they spread their light and illuminated the darkness. The world was reconstructed in a different image. And in that world, there was no place for youkai. The actors, their play having ended, drew the curtains and retreated backstage, to this land. Veiling herself from the glare of reality, myth gathered the last of her children to herself and formed Gensokyo, where they have dwelt ever since.” Teahouse Teatime Sprite: Neutral Akyu: “And this is where you are now.” Akyu goes back to sipping her tea. Wait, what? That’s it? “Hold up for a moment, I’m still confused. So you’re saying that this is some fairy-tale land? Aren’t we back to where we started with that ‘nothing here is real’ thing?” Akyu: “Quite the contrary. Everything here is real, even things that should no longer be.” Okay young lady, you’ve lost me. This is far too much weird in far too small a timeframe. My head is starting to throb as my brain goes on strike in protest against the illegal amounts of illogic. Gensokyo? World of myth? How do people come up with this stuff? However, right now the pertinent question now is— “Right. Assuming it's true about this Gensokyo, where do I come into the picture? I’m just a regular human, and as far as I can tell, so are the rest of the fine folks of this village.” A bit impoverished perhaps, but still normal. Akyu: “I am not sure about you, to tell the truth. While this village is populated by humans, for a case such as your's we should best consult—dear me, that reminds me.” Sprite: Distressed Akyu: “The hour has run far too late, I fear. The materials I was supposed to deliver to Ms. Kamishirasawa this morning are much overdue.” As Akyu prepares to leave, she gives a nod in my direction. Akyu: “She probably also won’t be too pleased with her lodger being kept from lunch. We should make our best speed to the Kamishirasawa house. If you’re still of the questioning mind, I am confident that she will be able to satisfy you.” I don’t want to repay Keine’s generosity with ungratefulness, and my cranium is calling for a break anyway. Some exercise may be what I need. – Background: Keine’s House Exterior Human Village/Keine’s House Even with me helping her with her scrolls, Akyu’s ‘best speed’ is capped somewhere around ‘brisk walk’. Let’s just say we don’t make it back in a hurry. Sure enough, Keine was waiting when we arrived, staring cold knives from the threshold. Sprite: Angry Ah, life is such a fleeting thing. Keine: “If I find out you’ve been wasting the afternoon loitering about and causing trouble for people, young man, so help me I’m going to lose my temper.” Fortunately, Akyu jumps in to rescue me from imminent death. Sprite: Neutral Akyu: It is totally my fault, Ms. Kamishirasawa. I accosted him on my way to your residence and caused significant delay. Please do not blame him.” To my relief, Keine softens. Sprite: Smiling Keine: “Ah, Akyu, you made it. Thanks as always.” Keine grabs the scrolls from me without so much as acknowledging my presence. Don’t I at least get a tip? Keine: “By the way, Akyu, I’ve got lunch set up right now, though it’s gotten a tad cold. If you want to stay for a while, we’d be happy to have you.” Akyu: “May I? That is most gracious of you, Ms. Kamishirasawa. Thank you very much.” Akyu bows in acceptance, and Keine ushers her inside. Sprite: None Sprite: None None … Okay then, I’ll just stay out here. Don’t mind me. No need to worry about my wellbeing or anything. I’m not upset. Sprite: Annoyed Keine: “Are you coming in? There won’t be any left for you if you don’t eat now.” Ah, she cares after all! I think I’m choking up. – Background: Keine’s House Interior Homely Atmosphere Dining Sprite: Neutral Sprite: Neutral One of the things I’ve missed since I started living alone is communal dining. It’s not like I could just drag CERN colleagues away from their flashing monitors and delicate instruments just to share a sandwich and coffee. Lone consumption doesn’t do a meal justice; although Keine’s cooking is about as extravagant as the village teahouse, having company really makes the difference. Sometimes it’s healthy to indulge in simple pleasures, like a chat over food. Lunchtime conversation inevitably turns to my morning activities. Akyu spares me and recounts our meeting. Keine: “Ah, so you filled him in about Gensokyo?” Akyu: “I made a modest effort of it, but my deficient explanations may not have done everything justice. I’m sure protagonist still wants answers.” Right. I’m still waiting for someone to tell me the date is April 1st. “Well I mostly don’t understand how I got here.” And conversely, how I get out. Keine: “I’m not sure there’s much I can add. Do know that yours is by no means a singular occurrence. There have been others like you in the past, but rarely do they just stumble in by themselves. The borders of Gensokyo should be tightly sealed. You were either drawn from within or expelled from without.” Drawn from within or…expelled? Meaning I got tossed out? If that’s the case, then there’s already a likely suspect. I’m not sure what’s within the scope of the LHC, but the only thing that can do anything this inconceivably ludicrous would be the oversized experimental particle accelerator. I wonder if they’re searching for me back at the lab. Maybe they'll just call it a circuit failure. Maybe they’ve already cashed in my insurance package. Keine: “The shrine maiden up the hill usually takes in lost outsiders. If there was a way through the barrier between Gensokyo and the outside, the Hakurei Shrine would be the best bet.” Akyu: “Ah, yes, this reminds me. Ms. Kamishirasawa, I believe your assistance has been requested again for the protection of the village during the festival. Perhaps you could arrange something with the shrine maiden?” Keine: “No, I better go speak with the village elders directly.” Keine starts clearing away the table, tossing me an apology as she does so. Keine: “Sorry, Protagonist, but you’ll have to go see the shrine maiden by yourself. I would love to take you, but I’m afraid this is something I have to attend to, and it’s not like she bites anyway. Her name is Reimu—Reimu of the Hakurei. Just go up there, tell her your situation and see how it goes." The Hakurei shrine maiden, huh? They sure are big on the oriental flair here. And it sounds like as good a plan as any. Exodus from Fantasy